Déjate ir
by fangirlpercico
Summary: Nico está harto de sentir que no es lo suficientemente bueno en nada, además de que esta cansado de sentirse solo. Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"


Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son obra de Rick Riordan, yo solo los pongo en un determinado lugar y un determinado caso.

Este fic participa en el reto _"Tu personaje favorito"_ del foro_ "El Monte Olimpo" _

Percy se había despertado con el sentimiento de angustia en su pecho, tanto, que le costaba respirar. A lo largo del día había hecho las cosas que usualmente hacía en el campamento, pero no había conseguido sacarse la angustia. Hasta que fue la hora de la comida, cuando se reunió con Nico.

-Hola Percy –dijo el pelinegro

-Hey Nico –respondió este.

-¿Qué tal tú día?

-Bien, bien, aunque he estado haciendo un montón de cosas y más ahora que tenemos cada vez más semidioses, el campamento esta de cabeza… -y así empezó a quejarse de los niños que aún eran muy inmaduros y latosos, no dejó hablar a Nico, solo empezó a hablar hasta que se había terminado su tiempo y tuvo que regresar a sus actividades.

Nico casi no tenía cosas que hacer, no era tan sociable como él, así que solo entrenaba espada y aprendía a volar en Pegaso. Cada vez sentía más presión de todo, tenía que ser bueno en algo y él, simplemente no lo era. No era lo suficientemente bueno en nada, siempre había más personas arriba de él, personas que eran mejores. Nico no podía soportar la presión de todo a su alrededor, quería por lo menos saber que tenía alguien con quien hablar, pero no podía. Percy recientemente se había acercado a él, pero lo único que hacía era hablar de sus problemas en el campamento, de sus pesadillas, de sus miedos, de sus problemas con Annabeth, sus problemas con su papá; él siempre hablaba hasta que no podía más.

En parte, para Nico estaba bien, porque por lo menos podía pasar más tiempo con él, pero también le molestaban tantas cosas, como que jamás le hubiera preguntado cómo había sido su día, o incluso si estaba bien, odiaba saber que nadie se interesaba por él, por otro lado, también odiaba que le empezara a contar cosas sobre su relación con Annabeth, de por sí ya era difícil aceptar el hecho de que supiera que no podía estar con él.

Después de que Percy se fue corriendo para dar unas clases, Nico regresó a la comodidad de su cabaña, era muy fresa, afuera estaba el calor a todo lo que daba y la cabaña de Hades, era bastante fresca. Nico tomó una hoja y una pluma, intento escribir, hizo como mínimo, quince intentos, pero ninguna le agradaba lo suficiente para dejarla así. Al final, cuando eran ya casi las 8 de la noche había terminado con su carta y le dio una última revisión.

"_Querido Percy, sé que esto te va a resultar demasiado raro, porque yo no suelo escribir cartas, pero esta situación ameritaba una carta para ti, porque tal vez no merezcas una explicación, pero me hace sentir mejor que te la di. _

_Escribo esto porque me voy, y esta vez en serio, no voy a desaparecer ni mucho menos voy a irme a otro campamento, o voy a cambiarme de ciudad, de país o continente; me voy para siempre. Podría decirse que voy con mi padre, no a vivir en su castillo, no, voy a su reino, espero que lo entiendas._

_De todas maneras, te conozco y sé que querrás saber las razones por las que estoy haciendo esto, pero no podía decírtelas todas, porque unas son estúpidas y otras podrían hacerte daño, no quiero que eso pase, de todas maneras, esto no es tú culpa, no podría culpar a nadie más que a mí mismo; hubo ciertos factores que me orillaron a esto haciéndome sentir que era lo mejor o que era lo que debía de hacer, pero no tiene sentido, porque no quiero que suene como si los estuviera culpando, porque definitivamente no el caso._

_Cuando encuentres esto, tal vez sea tarde, o no, tal vez aún este un poco vivo, de todas maneras, por favor ni si quiera lo intentes, entiende que es mi decisión, estoy plenamente consciente de las consecuencias de mis actos, y tienes que entender que si estoy haciendo esto es porqué así lo decidí, déjame morir, porque eso es lo que quiero._

_Te amo Percy, cuídate mucho._

_Nico."_

Cuando la terminó de leer, la puso cerca de la puerta asegurándose de que la pudiera ver. Vio por última vez su cabaña, no se sentía mal, Nico sentía que por fin estaba haciendo algo bien, y algo por sí mismo. Tomo su chamarra café, ya estaba desgastada, pero no importaba, le traía muchos recuerdos, y sabía que quería morir con ella. Salió de su cabaña hacía al bosque, caminó hasta que llego a un claro donde solía ir, Percy había estado con él una vez, así que esperaba que no fuera.

El bosque estaba muy calmado, aún era temprano, en un día caluroso de verano, las flores eran muy coloridas y se podía respirar tranquilidad. Nico sabía que Percy iría a su cabaña después de regresar del lago con Annabeth, esperaba que fue discreto y que no se lo tomara tan mal, porque solo era él, un don nadie.

También, por primera vez pensó que iba a poder reunirse con su hermana y con su mamá, cosa que realmente lo hizo sentir más seguro de su decisión. Así que cerró los ojos. Trato de pensar en algo que lo hiciera feliz. Esos ojos azules profundos. Sonrió. Y se dejó ir.


End file.
